A Push in the Right Direction
by jinjin1
Summary: Mirajane decides to help Juvia in getting Gray. Awkward moments ensue. I will be reading and maybe putting in any suggestions you guys give me.Rated M just in case one of you suggests something adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… haven't uploaded stuff in a while. For those of you who liked my first story, I forgot to label it as a one shot. DX Sorry! Here's a GrayXJuvia fix for ya.** **3rd person.**

SMASH! A bottle flew through the air and cracked on Natsu's head, its pungent liquids dripping down his face.

"GRAY!? WAS THAT YOU!? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!", he raged.

"Stop blaming me for everything, you loser.", Gray grumbled back.

"At least I can hold down a girlfriend, droopy eyes!", Natsu snapped back.

"Who needs a girlfriend anyways!", Grey snorted.

"I'm taking a mission.", he mumbled angrily.

Juvia shuffled out from behind the pile and quietly walked away.

Cana turned back around to Mirajane.

"Eh, Mira. We really need to get them together someday." Cana remarked.

Mirajane nodded and leaned over the bar countertop. "You're right. Hmm… I think I've got a plan.."

she replied as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Mira's getting serious. This can't be a good thing.", Lucy smirked.

**I'm so sorry that this is short, but this is how I'll be writing this story. I don't have much time on the weekends, and will be uploading every Sunday! Leave any suggestions in the comments, I will read them all and maybe write them in the next chapter. Bye!**

**-JinJi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! DX I had so much to do this weekend! There was a freaking snowstorm! Oh well. Just saying, now this is gonna be a comedy. Don't expect any lemons. Sorry!**

Mirajane walked away from the confused group of girls. She walked away quickly and quietly to the forest, where Porlyusica's (Did I spell that right?) house was. Putting on her most innocent face, she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?", Porlyusica grumbled.

"Can I please borrow something from you?", Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"No."

"B-But I need it for my friend!", Mirajane replied quickly

"I don't like humans. You're no exception, Demon." Porlyusica said as she shut the door.

"You can't be serious!", Mirajane cried as she pounded on the door.

"Leave before I get my broom." she said coldly.

Mirajane left, defeated. _What to do, what to do. I can't just break in. That'll be rude. She never leaves her house either, so I can't sneak in. She doesn't lend anything to anyone, and it'll be awkward asking her for a potion. Who does she trust…. AHA! Perfect!_

**Mwahahaha… Cliffhanger ending time. All my chapters will be short like this, so I'll update twice a week. Stay awesome followers.**

**~Jinjin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to my first reviewer, Ushiio! Thank you for reviewing and reading my first two chapters! I'm not that good at writing limes… so I probably won't include one. I'll see if any of my friends can help. Enough talking. Here's the chapter you guys want.**

There was a knock on Porlyusica's door. She hesitated. _More humans. What do they want now?_ But, she opened it anyways.

"Hello!", Wendy chirped excitedly.

"Oh Wendy, it's you. Do you need something?", Porlyusica asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Juvia's fallen ill, and I need some herbs to make her medicine."

"Of course. Go around the back. The garden's back there. "

"Thank you, Porlyusica-San!", Wendy said eagerly as she pulled out a bottle and ran to the back. Porlyusica went back inside, and there was a poof of white smoke. _I can't believe that worked, _thought Mirajane. She transformed back into Wendy and went to work. _Cloves, Saffron, Ginseng, Thyme, Licorice root, and mint. _She quickly gathered up everything and went back to her home. Pulling out the book she got from Levy, she got to work. _Where's the recipe, where's the recipe, there we go! _

_**Love Potion**_

_** 1/2 teaspoon cloves**_

_** 1/4 teaspoon saffron**_

_** 1 ginseng root, ground**_

_** 2 sprigs of thyme**_

_** 1/2 licorice root, grated**_

_** 5 mint leaves, chopped.**_

_** Mix together ginseng and licorice root.**_

_** Dissolve cloves and saffron in boiling water.**_

_** Add thyme and mint and remove when the potion is slightly golden colored.**_

_** Add the ginseng/licorice root mixture and stir.**_

___**Warning:**__** Do not add ….**_

_ Funny. The page is cut off. Oh who cares. I'm done already. _, thought Mira. _Let's taste it. Oh my god! It's so spicy! Gray won't drink this! He'll think I'm messing with him! I should add some sugar, to take away from the spiciness. _She reached up and got the sugar from the cabinet. _But wait, _ she thought quickly, _ What about the warning? Oh who cares. It's just sugar. It won't kill him or anything. _She added the sugar without a second thought, and put the mixture in a bottle, which was labeled iced tea. She knew Gray absolutely loved iced tea, and she could just pass it off as a fall specialty.

**At Lucy's house…**

"Are you serious Levy? I can't believe you actually pulled it off!", said Lucy

"Well, it was an old book, and a couple pages were missing, so I just ripped it off.", explained Levy.

"Man, tomorrow's gonna be crazy.", giggled Lucy.

"But it'll be hilarious, Lu-Chan", smiled Levy. "You're sure you're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah, we're just friends.", Lucy huffed impatiently.

"For now…", Levy smirked.

"Levy, you evil genius. Mira's going to kill you when she finds out."

"If she finds out…"

**Longest chapter yet! *\(^0^)/***

**Stay awesome followers,**

**Jinjin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four!**

**Hey guys! I've asked TheLostHope to help me write a lemon, so for all you want, just wait later this week! TO THE CHAPTER!**

Natsu and Gray arrived at the guild the next morning. Mirajane's eyes shone mischievously, and she quickly pulled out the glass of "iced tea"

"Hey Mira, can I have a drink?", Gray asked like he did every day.

"Of course". Mira handed him the "iced tea"

"This looks funny…", Gray said suspiciously.

"Oh.. Oh.. um.. that's a fall special.", Mira said quickly.

"How come I don't get a special?", Natsu teased

"Cause you're not special, idiot.",Gray said.

"Shut up.", Natsu growled.

"Nah." , smirked Gray. Natsu grabbed the drink and drank it down in one gulp.

"Who's not special now?!" Mira's eyes widened as she realized what just happened.

**Meanwhile….**

Levy's jaw dropped and she covered her face with her hands.

"This is going to be ugly", she sighed.

"Huh?", Lucy asked

"The warning I ripped off said: **Warning: Do not add sugar. Extreme lust will occur.**"

Lucy giggled.

"Why are you giggling?! This is awful! Natsu took the potion that was meant for Gray, and he'll…erm.. try to do things to Juvia." Lucy's happy face vanished within milliseconds.

"Oh shit."

**BACK…**

Natsu's face turned pink, then red. His eyes seemed to glaze over, then shone brightly with mischief. He scanned the crowd, and quickly found his target- Juvia. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Natsu-san?", Juvia said as she looked up.

"Juvia-sama…", he cooed.

"SAMA!?", Juvia said, her brain working itself into overdrive.

"Natsu. Back off. You got Lucy.", Gray sighed.

"Who cares about Lucy? There's a hot girl here." Natsu said. He ran his fingers down Juvia's arm and his other fingers slowly creeping down her front. Gray quickly slapped Natsu.

"MIRA!? WHAT DID YOU GIVE NATSU THAT WAS INTENDED FOR ME!?" Mirajane quickly turned to run away, and the sudden movement loosened a paper that was in her pocket. The paper fluttered away and landed near Gray's feet. "LOVE POTION!? SINCE WHEN DID YOU LIKE ME!?"

"Gray-Sama.", a soft voice said behind him. "It's not for Mirajane-San."

"Juvia?"

"She did it as a favor Juvia.", Juvia blushed.

"You did this for me? You really don't need a potion for that.", Gray sighed.

"Hm?"

"Mira. Restrain Natsu until the potion wears off." Mirajane nodded and grabbed Natsu. She punched him hard and tied him to a chair. Gray picked up a blushing Juvia and carried her away.

**Lemon next chapter! Remember to read and review! As usual, stay awesome followers,**

**~Jinjin**


	5. Chapter 5

__**This chapter was written by my friend, TheLostHope! Go read and review her stories!**

* * *

_Even though he is ice, how can he be so warm... Just this once, just this once..._The blue haired woman snuggled into the slightly warm chest of Gray Fullbuster, the raven haired man who was carrying the rain women bridal style, not that big of deal right? Except Juvia was trying to suffocate him with a bear hug and all that... But wait... Is Gray... Blushing? Wow, that's new... Gray Fullbuster was running down the streets to his apartment, blushing like hell, with Juvia Lockser in his arms. We all know where this is going... As Gray kicked open the door to his apartment, slammed the door back and flung poor Juvia onto his black blanketed bed, one thought was only in his mind, _this woman is mine..._ And with that last thought, he pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head and gazing down at her beautiful figure. Dusted across her checks was a pretty pink blush. A couple of buttons were undone from the harsh fling. They showed the slightest bit of cleavage that got Gray craving for more. Her ocean blue eyes were looking down, her long lashes batting against her cheek ever so often. Her perfect full lips were slightly quivering from nervousness and her pearl white teeth barely shown as she gently chewed on the bottom lip. _Damn..._ Was the only thought on Gray's mind as he closed his eyes and slowly made dipped his head closers to Juvia. He felt himself getting closer, and closer. Their breaths were mingling, her breath against his lips and his against hers. Just before he pressed his lips on hers he heard her breath out a stop. His eyes shot open and he unclasped her hands from his iron grasp.

"Juvia, is everything... Alright?" he questioned, still hovering above her. She only quivered her lips even more and slight tears pooled into her eyes. Gray started to panic, he shook his hands in front of her face," N-NO! Don't cry Juvia! Please! I'm sorry! I-I-I am sorry!" he panicked. Juvia only shook her head at him.

"Gray..." she called to him. She never called him Gray... "Don't do this to Juvia if you don't like Juvia! Don't force yourself please! Juvia doesn't want to do this if he doesn't want it! So please... Just stop this..." she said while getting up from under him and walking across the room towards the door. Just as she was about to turn the brass knob, a cold hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her. Her hands landed on the pale muscular chest of Gray. A colorful blush bloomed on her face.

"You still think I don't like you?" a soft male voice whispered into her ear. "Even after what I just did and what I did after what Natsu did to you?" at the mention of the dragon slayer he slightly growled. "Even after I do this?" he breathed against her ear. She shivered as his cold breath cradled the shell of her ear. Before she could fully understand the situation she felt cold, but soft, lips enveloped her own. Her eyes widened in shock. Gray was kissing her, he was really kissing her. This wasn't one of her fantasies, it was reality, and it was really happening. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her lips moved against his, cold ones against her slightly warm ones. She heard him slightly moan, bring some confidence into her, she kissed him even harder, her hands sneaked up against his chest to around his neck. Her fingers gently scratched the small tips of hair. Gray shuddered as her nails grazed his tiny hairs. This was amazing! He kissed her back with such heat and passion it could have melted him! His arms tailed down from her shoulders to the small of her back, pulling her closer. He heard a soft moan escape her mouth as his own rumbled in his throat. He loved this woman so much. Why didn't he realize this before?! He slowly stepped back, and fell onto the bed, the blue beauty on top of him, gazing down with such lust and desire in her eyes, it made gulp back the drool pooling in his mouth.

"Juvia…" he whispered in heated breaths. She only moaned in response before she engulfed his lips again. Her soft hands roamed his chest, she reached the end of his shirt and yanked off and threw it into the corner of the room. _A feisty Juvia… I like it…_ he smirked at the thought. Her dainty fingers grazed his muscular chest and dragged across his wonderful six pack. _Such divination…_ she thought as she traced ever inch of his chest. She felt him shudder under her light touch, making her smile against his lips. Gray couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them so now he was on top while she was on the bottom, looking at him with a surprised and curious expression. He didn't waste time as he ripped her dress directly off her body. Juvia gasped at his act, now she definitely needed to go shopping tomorrow. Gray towered over Juvia's petite body, gazing at her perfect body before giving her long neck some attention. She moaned over the feeling of Gray's lips on her neck. Gray paused and removed his mouth from the purple hickey bearing on her neck. His eyes trailed from the wild blue hair to the teal painted toe nails. Forever would the image of Juvia in only her lacy navy blue bra and matching panties be drilled in his head. Her ivory skin gleamed, her pale flat stomach rising slightly with each breath, and her breasts bouncing from the heavy breathing. A delicate hand snaked its way across Juvia's chest, covering her bossom. Gray growled slightly at her reaction.

"What are you doing? I wanna see all of you." He said while moving her hand. She blushed at his response.

"It's embarrassing! Gray-sama!" she gasped as he dropped his head back to her swan like neck, leaving more purple bruises in his wake.

"Call me Gray, Juvia. Gray." He commanded her.

"Gray." She whispered. He kissed her cheek.

"Again." He whispered into her ear.

"Gray." She cooed. He licked the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver. "Gray." She moaned. He smiled lovingly at her. The pink blush pasted across her cheeks, her hair splayed everywhere, eyes half-lidded and those perfect swollen lips parted taking deep breaths. _Mine._ Was his final thought as he finally claimed what was truly his.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. See you all in 2013! (Stay awesome. I know you all will.)**

**~Jinjin1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Responding to comments time! Final chapter will be up soon! Happy New Year to my awesome readers!**

To Ushiio: You shall get the continuation- Soon. And thank you for being my first reader and reviewer. Your frequent commentary really brightens my day when I see it. You're probably my most enthusiastic reader, and it really means a lot to me to have a reader like you. Thank you.

To Liliana-Chan: I see your point. That chapter was kinda strange stuck between a sh-t ton of short funny chapters. Next time I collab with TheLostHope, I think I'll edit it to my liking before publishing it, but still keep her storyline.

**Few random stats:**

Most read chapter: Chapter 1

Least read chapter: Chapter 3

Top 5 Countries that read this story:

(Obviously)

2. Philippines

3. France

4. Singapore

5. Brazil

Ya know, I can seriously see this story becoming a filler episode. Minus the lemon. Anyone else agree, or am I just becoming weird?

Well, stay tuned, and stay awesome.

~Jinjin1


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter**

**IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! DUNDUNDUNDUN! I'd like to thank all my readers for following me this far! I haven't revealed to you all that since the story began, the ownership of jinjin1 had changed to me. Oops. :3 Well, to the final!**

"There you guys are!", exclaimed Natsu. "Can someone tell me why I am tied to a chair before I set it on fire!?"

"Um… Well, Natsu-San, I'm not sure you want to know.", said Juvia blushing. Mirajane quickly untied the ropes binding him to the chair. She pulled Natsu aside to tell him what had happened. They returned moments later, Natsu with an lopsided grimace on his face.

"I'm so sorry… I never meant to do any of the things I had done. ", he apologized to Juvia. Juvia walked to go talk with Lisanna, and Natsu elbowed Gray. "So you finally did it, huh?Congratulations, _droopy eyes._", Natsu added with a smirk.

"Shut up. _Slanty eyes."__**, **_Gray said with the barest hint of a smile.

"SLANTY EYES!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SLANTY EYES, YOU JERK!", Natsu flamed (See what I did there? :P)

"I'm not trying to insul-", Gray tried to say.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!", Natsu yelled as he lit his hand on fire. He launched it at Gray, who just barely dodged it.

"What the hell was that for!?", Gray screamed as he made a shield of ice.

"CALLING ME SLANTY EYES!", Natsu said as he launched another fireball.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!"

"Back to square one", Mirajane sighed as she watched ice and fire collide in deafening blasts.

"They'll never change, Mira-nee.", replied Lisanna.

**I had to make the ending funny. The sappy ending that I **_**know**_** some of you would love wouldn't fit quite that well. Well it's the end of my FIRST story that is not a oneshot. Thanks for sticking with me this long and putting up with all my shiiit. Well… yeah. I'm still considering an idea for a new story. I'm considering a story that takes place in the real world. See you guys next time! **

**Stay awesome,**

**Jinjin1**


End file.
